Vampires, Imprints, Rosalie as the Mother of one?
by IloveBuddism
Summary: <html><head></head>The title tell it all! Rosalie finds a women bleeding to death in the forest and the women tells her to take her baby. She does as she says and when she gets home Seth imprints! Yeah... Just read it. You want to and you know it! I need a proof reader!</html>


**Rosalie POV**

I saw a deer grazing in the forest I quickly crept up on it and broke its neck. I let the liquid flow into my mouth and sooth my burning throat. I finally drained it of all of its blood I wasn't thirsty anymore but I decided to walk farther. I went up to a small creek and all of a sudden I could smell human blood. I tracked the scent not drink the blood or anything just to see if the person needed help. I may have seemed bitter on the outside but I just tried to cover up my real emotions with it. No one would ever understand how much pain I still had. I still cared for people sometimes you just couldn't tell. I ran up to where the sight was. There was a woman there with a baby. She had stab wounds all over her body. I gasped at the sight then I saw the baby. It was perfectly fine in a blanket the lady was cried out to me handing me her child. I took it from her stunned and she took my hand in hers and said _take my baby please_. She was crying now and I was stunned at what she said. She had told me to take her child. I would have tears in my eyes if I could.

` The lady said right as she was about to take her last breathe. _Keep my baby please and go. _I didn't want to turn this woman into a vampire. I would never do that to another person that had this happen to them. I would never turn someone if they might not want it. I did as she said and went. I saw her take her last breathes. I went back to the house. It was empty and lonely. I took the baby into the basement with me and went to were a box of Nessie's baby stuff was. I found an outfit and stripped the baby of its clothes that had its mother's blood on it and put it in a new pink outfit. The baby was a girl with barley any hair just a little blonde fuzz. She had a cute little dimple on one side of her face and had big blue eyes. The baby stared up at me with those big blue eyes and right then at the moment I knew I loved this tiny little thing in my arms. I was going to take care of this little girl and love her with all my heart. I looked around the room for a car seat. I saw it in the back and grabbed it. I put the car seat down on one of the boxes and put the tiny baby in. She only looked a couple days old. I picked up the car seat/baby carrier by the handle and walked out the door and into the garage. I put her in the back seat of my car and drove to the store. She made cute baby sounds in the back which made me smile like a lunatic. I didn't care what anybody in my family said I would take care of her forever and would never let anyone harm her. I wondered if Emmet would be upset. I pushed it out of my mind and pulled into the parking lot of Babies R Us.

I got out and got the baby out and walked inside. I grabbed a cart and pushed it to the outfits. I felt like crying right then for that women. Why did someone stab her? Why did they do nothing to her baby? Why did she want me to have her baby?

**Marcie POV**

I ran to the bank of the river in the forest. The hospital wouldn't let me stay any longer without calling my parents. I didn't want them to know I had a baby. They did even know I was pregnant in the first place. They would be ashamed there 17 year old daughter had gotten pregnant. I sat down and rested my back against a tree. I held my unnamed daughter in my arms. I felt sorry she had to be born to me. I didn't know how to set her up for adoption or anything. I looked into her big blue eyes that looked exactly like her father. Everything about her looked like him. I wondered why god took him away from us. Why did he have to get into that car accident? He was going to marry me and we were going to spend the rest of our lives without daughter. But no god took him away so I left alone with no one to help me with my child. I I pulled out a bade from my skirt. I set the baby beside me and repeatedly stabbed myself. I couldn't take this anymore it was my time to go. I felt light headed and picked up my baby and held her in my arms I closed my eyes but then a heard someone my eyes fluttered open and beautiful women was standing there. I held my baby out to her and said to take her. She did as I said. Tears were running down my face now. And then before I took my last breath I told her to go and keep my child. Before I closed my eyes and went to the light I thought of my baby and how much I loved her.

**Rosalie POV**

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was from Alice. I opened it up and I assumed she had a vision because she asked if I had a baby with me right now. I hesitantly texted yes back and she texted me back HOW DID YOU GET A BABY! I told her I would tell her when I got home and she said okay and I turned off my phone incase. I got some cute little outfits for her and a stroller and a crib. They said they would have a truck deliver it to my house and I paid for everything and took the bag of clothes and the baby back to the car with me. I made sure she was safe in the backseat and drove home. The whole family was in the living room I could already see. I picked up the baby and took her inside with the bag of clothes. I walked into the living room and everybody was staring at me. I came and sat down on Emmett's lap and put the carrier in mine. Little Nessie she only looked about 5 right now came and looked at the baby and told me she was cute and she played with her a bit before Carlisle asked how I got the baby. I told them everything that happened. Carlisle's head was in his hand and he was shaking his head and Esme looked nervous. Carlisle lifted his head and said we couldn't do anything about it now and went up to his room with Esme.

I looked down at the little baby and picked her up and out of the car seat and went up to my room without saying anything. I sat on my bed and laid her on her back in front of me. I played with her she smiled and giggled. I was happy but sad my family was upset. I smiled back at her and then Emmet walked in. I stopped playing with her and looked at him. He smiled at me and sat by me. No matter what Emmett was always happy and hardly ever got mad. I was surprised for some reason though that he wasn't upset with the baby. He played with her with me and then I picked her up. I turned to him and looked at me confused. Are you mad about her? I asked Of course not its them that have a problem he said pointing to the door. I smiled at him and leaned on him. I whispered I couldn't believe this was happening thinking Emmett wasn't listening but he was and he looked at me and told me it was for real and she was my baby now. I looked at him sad. This is your baby too if its mine I said in a happy voice. He smiled at put his arm around me and said of course. I felt truly happy for once. Nothing was missing out of my life.

I watched TV with Emmett. The baby had fallen asleep and that's when I realized we needed to name her. I looked over at Emmett and it caught his attention and he looked at me funny. I asked what we should name her. He put his big arm over the bed and lifted up his laptop. He went to Google and looked up names for girl babies. It came up with names from Abby to Lindsey to Zoey. None of them seem to fit her. Then all of a sudden it started storming outside. Emmett burst out that we should name her stormy but I looked at him with horror. He said fine and then came up with the name that was just perfect. It was hailing outside so he said we should name her Hailey. My best friend when I younger had been Hailey so I decided it was perfect. I burst out the door and ran into Alice's She was looking at clothes as usual. It seemed as though everybody had gotten over the fact that I was keeping her no matter what. Alice smiled at me and asked me if she could see the baby. I said sure and ran out of the room and carried her back in. Alice was holding a cute little sun dress for newborns. I mad an aw sound when I saw it and we transferred the things in our arms. I was holding the dress now and she was holding Hailey. She said she was cute and looked up to ask what I named her. I said I named her Hailey and she smiled. She said it was really cute and fit her perfectly.

The baby was now asleep. I laid her on the middle of my and Emmett's bed and Emmett stayed in the room so I could go to the store. I decided just to go and buy a crib at the store instead of ordering it like I did earlier. I grabbed Alice and drug her to the car with me and I told her I was going to the store and she happily came. We pulled up to the mall and walked inside and into a baby store. It had about everything in there. It was extremely big for being in a mall. I saw a cute crib that was a light wood color. I thought it fit just right so I bought it right then. We got some other baby stuff and stuff for the crib and left. We put the stuff into Emmett's truck we had taken and drove home. Being the loving husband he is Emmett carried everything in for me. I went up to my room and found Nessie watching Hailey. Nessie smiled at me when I came in and I gave her a smile and asked her if she wanted to holder her. She nodded furiously and I told her to sit cross legged in the middle of the bed. She did as I said and I sat Hailey in her lap. Nessie put her arm under her feet and head and looked down at her with the most loving look a 5 year old could have. I felt a warm happy fuzzy filling in my stomach when I saw it.

Nessie held her until Emmett came up the stairs with the big crib box in his arms. He set it down on the floor and took the parts out of the box. He quickly put it together. I put the mattress and the little accessories and stuff together I it. I planned on turning one of the extra bedroom into her room though. I set my tiny baby in the crib and she quickly fell asleep. For some reason she didn't wake up very much during the night but it wouldn't have mattered since we don't sleep I checked on her about every 15 minutes which made Emmett crazy and he told me she was fine but I wouldn't calm down so he pulled the crib up next to the bed on my side and we continued watching TV. We both thought TV was terribly boring but we sometimes watched them. Hailey all of a sudden cried out. I picked her up gently and rocked her back and forth till she stopped crying. I just held her as I slept. I just wanted feel it was real and that she was actually my baby.

**Emmett POV**

I hadn't seen rose this happy in a long time. She looked so peaceful and happy as she held the tiny bundle in her arms. No one not even rose knew I wanted kids but I never told her earlier because I knew she wanted kids and was upset she couldn't have them so if I told her I was upset I would have kids it would make her 10x worst. The baby was so little and I didn't want to hold her because I felt like I might break her. Rose gently handed me the small baby wrapped in a small blanket. I held the baby softly trying not to hurt her. Rose smiled but I was worried. I didn't want to hurt or break the tiny little thing. Rose showed me how to place my arms so the baby was against my chest and was sleeping quietly. I leaned back against my pillow and watched the TV. I didn't know what was on because I was concentrating on being gentle with the Hailey. I picked her up and gently and laid her on chest. I knew I would hurt her because I didn't even have to keep my hand there. Her little hands curled into little fists. For some reason I felt like I loved this baby more than anything. Not like I loved rose but how I loved Nessie but even stronger. I knew I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She was going to be my little girl. I thought about her taking her first steps and then saying her first words which I hoped were daddy or dada. I thought about her going to her first day of school if we decided to send her instead of homeschooling her. I thought about her learning to ride a bike and how I would hold on to the handle bars as she peddled. When she get asked on her first date which made anger grow inside of me and I growled and Rosalie hit my arm playfully as in to say shut up I'm watching TV. I stopped thinking on her growing up and just looked at the tiny thing on my chest. I felt so much love for the tiny baby even though I just barely even seen her. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way. This was me and Rosalie's baby. Her birth mom was just helpful enough to bring her here for us.

**Rosalie POV**

I could see the look in Emmett's that I could tell he loved her already. It felt like the girl in the forest really hadn't given me her it felt like she was already a part of our family. I still hadn't talked to Bella and Edward because they had gone back to their cottage for night so Nessie could sleep. I watched the stupid t show and waited for morning to come.

The sun rose and then got covered by the clouds. Hailey woke up on Emmett's chest and she made cute baby noises while looking up at him while I made her a bottle. Hailey never cried when Emmett was holding her. She had only cried once while I was holding because she hungry but other than that she never cried when she was with us. She had cried a couple times when other people held her but she was a good baby and hardly ever cried. I fed her the warm bottle I made and she looked up at me with her big blue eyes. She had cute little lips and a little dimple on one cheek. She was perfect in my eyes. She was everything I asked for and more. I handed her to Emmett and he happily took her and continued feeding her and I went in to the room that was next to ours. It was a guest room we had for no reason at all since we had at least 3 or 4. I went in and they had already taken the furniture out. I noticed they had put the crib in the corner of the room. I jumped up excitedly because I wanted to decorate her room. I went into my room again and told Emmett we were going to the store. He nodded knowing not to argue and I took Hailey.

I grabbed an outfit I bought yesterday and carefully put her in it. I then gave her to Emmett who now was in new clothes and hair was done. I went into our huge closet and I grabbed a fitted leather jacket with a sequin white halter top and put them on. I walked over to were my jeans were a grabbed a pair that had a bunch of rips and patched on them. I may be a mom now but I would not be wearing mom jeans. My hair already fell perfectly in place so I walked out and grabbed a necklace that had a flower on the side and grabbed my Gucci bag. I went back in after making sure Emmett was taking good care of Hailey and he was playing with her on the bed. I walked back in a put on a pair of black and white striped platform heels. I walked back out and hurried and put my wallet in my purse. I decided not get a diaper bag from the basement because I was buying a new one anyway. Emmett put Hailey in her car seat and carried it to the car for me. We got into his hummer and drove to Port Angeles. We got out and Emmett got Hailey. We walked inside the boutique we were at. It was painted a light blue with light pink. I hated both the colors and was going to make sure her room was a different color. I went over to diaper changing tables and saw one that would go perfectly with the crib. I made sure we were to buy that and then picked out a rocking chair that was the same shade and wood of the crib and changing table. I then went over to the baby toys and grabbed a few. I grabbed some bottles and a couple more outfits and went up to the front. I told them what I wanted and they scanned the items and pushed in the codes for what furniture I wanted. 2 men pulled out the box with baby changer in it and then another guy pulled the rocking chair out. I took Hailey from Emmett and held her. I could tell the guys in the shop were looking at me well more like my body. It made Emmett growl but it was so low only I could hear. I grabbed the baby carrier and put Hailey back in it and walked to the car and put Hailey in and I Emmet carrying the Rocking chair by the side and then holding the box in the other hand which had a handle at the top. I laughed because the other guys inside were staring at him in awe. I went over and opened the back so Emmett could put the stuff in the truck. As I walked to the front seat I swung my hips a little more as I walked and I was sure the guys in the store had a boner already. I laughed and Emmett and I drove to the house.

I set up her room with Emmett and then put her down for a nap. I went downstairs to see Nessie was here with her parents and that disgusting mutt. I glared at him as I walked past. He smelt like wet dog. I walked into the kitchen to hear Nessie excitedly tell Jacob about Hailey. I didn't want any of the wolves around her. I was even scared of jasper being around her and wanting to suck her blood or something. He was still having a hard time with that. Emmett had never had a hard time with Jacob. It seemed as though they had become friends. I heard Emmett's booming footsteps go up the stairs. Then I heard them come back down. I peered around the corner to see Emmett coming down the stairs with Hailey in his arms. I walked out of the kitchen and watched as Emmett gave Hailey to Nessie. Nessie played with her and Jacob played with her when Nessie asked him to. Jacob did everything Nessie said. It creeped me out a little bit. I fixed Hailey a bottle and not wanting to go anywhere near Jacob I called Emmett into the kitchen and gave him the bottle and stomped upstairs. I hated Jacob for not really any reason but I didn't plan on changing it.

I stayed in the room until I finally missed my baby too much and went downstairs. I sat next to Emmett and held Hailey. She fell asleep and then all of a sudden the other stupid mutt that came over here all the time came in. It was Seth. Sometimes his happiness was annoying. I had never seen that kid sad once. He looked over at Jake and said that it was time for him to patrol. Esme of course invited him to sit down. He sat down happily on the couch opposite of where I was sitting with Hailey. Nessie jumped up and ran over to Seth and told him about Hailey. Seth looked over at Hailey and the unthinkable happened. I saw red and I wanted to kill him right then and there. I look of terror went through his eyes when he saw me but he shouldn't have been scared of me the next thing you knew Emmett and a wolf were fighting in the living room. I wanted to kill him myself but I was holding Hailey. I quickly handed Hailey to Esme who was yelling at them to stop and just calm down and I went to walk out of the room and on my way out I went to slam the door and it came right off its hinges when I slammed it. Nessie was crying now because I had scared her. Carlisle Edward and jasper managed to get the fight outside so no furniture got wrecked. I looked over at Jacob who was staring at me with deep hatred. I knew he was mad at me for making Nessie upset and then he started shaking and was walking towards me. I walked towards him and started yelling things at him and he was yelling things at me. He phased and Nessie screamed because she knew he was mad at me. Nessie was bawling now and was trying to get out of Esme's arms to get over to us. Jacob looked over at Nessie and all of a sudden he melted. He walked out of the house and left. I rolled my eyes and went over to Esme and got my baby and walked up to my room. I could Hear Edward and jasper trying to break them up so put my I put Hailey in her crib and stormed outside. I got into the middle of the fight and yanked Emmett away from where they were fighting. I grabbed Emmett and he would never hurt me so he followed behind me. I dragged him up to our room and we both were yelling. Not at each other just started yelling how much we were mad at Seth. I grabbed the TV and threw it out the window that was open. I heard it hit someone so I looked out to see Seth rubbing his head and the TV in pieces on the ground. I yelled and walked out of my room and into the hallway.

_2 hours later_

After Esme and Carlisle yelled at us to stop being so mad, everything mellowed out. I held my baby and fed her. I stared out into nowhere. We were watching a stupid movie Alice had picked out and it was super cheesy. Hailey had fallen asleep in my arms again so I took her up and put her in her crib.

_5 years later_

I woke up Hailey to get ready for her first day of school. She now had dark brown hair. It used to be blonde but for some reason it darkened. Her blue eyes fluttered opened and she had a big smile on her face. Her dimple was still there like the first day I saw her. She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to bush her teeth. I went into her closet and got out an outfit for her. She came back in and I helped her get dress. I pinned her bangs back since she had chin length hair so I couldn't really do anything about it. I had tried making her grow out her hair, but I made the mistake of letting Emmett take her to get her hair cut and he let her cut her hair chin length. It made her happy so I let her be. I heard the door open and I guessed it was Emmett coming back from feeding. Hailey was use to us drinking blood and her eating normal food but we usually went at night so it didn't freak her out or anything.

Emmett burst through the door and Hailey ran up to him and Emmett picked her up. Hailey was really a daddy's girl. I told Emmett he needed to get ready to take her to her first day of school because they had a thing at her school were the parents stayed till lunch. Hailey kissed him on the cheek and he put her down after she said "I love you daddy" and he said he loved her too. I grabbed her new backpack and handed to her and she put it on her back. Esme called upstairs for Hailey to come down and eat her breakfast. Hailey and I went down stairs and Esme greeted her grandchild.

Hi grandma Hailey said and gave Esme a hug.

Good morning sweet heart! Did you get good sleep? Esme asked

Yup Hailey said happily.

Good, now go to the table and ill bring in your food. Esme said in her kind voice.

Okay Hailey said as she skipped into the dining room.

_No one POV (lol)_

Hailey walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. She sat patiently for Esme to bring in her food. As Esme brought in her food Seth came in the door. Hailey jumped out of her seat and shrieked "SETH" as she ran to him. Seth crouched down and Hailey ran into his arms. Hailey hugged him and Seth leaned back and said he had something for her. Hailey shrieked and jumped up and down. Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a leather string with a little wolf at the end. He placed it on her head and it slid down so it was on her neck. She looked down and picked up the wolf at the end. A huge smile spread across her face and she hugged Seth and said thank you and she "wuved" it. She still had a hard time talking so some of her words came out odd. Seth laughed and said that he was glad she liked it.

Hailey took Seth's hand a pulled him to the kitchen table. She sat down and he sat down next to her. Esme brought out some more food for Seth and he thanked her and they both ate. Hailey finished her food and then Emmett came down stairs. Hailey got up and went up to her dad and held his hand. He picked her up and Rosalie came up and gave Emmett a quick kiss on the lips and then kissed Hailey on the cheek and told her to have a good first day at school. Hailey gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and said she would and before Emmett started walking to the car she pulled up her necklace that Seth gave her. Her mom smiled as she said things about the necklace but she was just concentrating on how cute she was. They said their goodbyes and left.

They got out of the car and went into the school. The front office told them where to go and they found their way to the classroom. The older women greeted them at the door and introduced herself as Mrs. Martin. They walked inside and found Hailey's seat. Everyone started arriving and they started the introduction. All the mothers were practically drooling over Emmett. It soon came to lunch time and Emmett had to leave Hailey. Hailey said her goodbyes and he left. All the kindergarteners walked to lunch. Hailey looked around to see all the other kids talking to each other but she stood alone quiet. She walked silently to lunch with her lunch bag in hand. She followed the kids to the table and sat and pulled out her lunch her grandmother sweetly made for her. She ate her lunch in silence and then went outside for recess. She sat on a small ledge and hoped the bell would ring soon.

The bell rang and she went inside. She sat at her desk and the teacher told them to get their backpacks since it was an early out day. They waited for the bell to ring and everyone ran to the front of the school. Hailey walked slowly and waited at the front of the school like she was told. Hailey saw Seth and ran to him. He bent down and picked her up. He could feel her crying on his shoulder. The anger built up inside of him but he shoved it back down and went to his car. He asked her what happened and she explained that she didn't like school and she had no friends and everybody else did. He hugged her and said that they would figure something out and he drove to the Cullen's house. Rosalie met him at the door and Hailey ran into her arms. Rosalie could see the tears in her eyes and eyed Seth in a way that was asking what he did. Seth put his hands up in defense. Rosalie turned her head and looked at Hailey and asked her what happened. Hailey sniffled and explained the story once again. Her mother felt anger rise inside her also. She stormed upstairs with Hailey in her arms and went into her room to find Emmett playing video games. She gave him a look of anger. Emmett put down the game control and looked at her. She started yelling things at him like- it was all his idea to put her in this stupid school and they shouldn't of in the first place, and it was his entire fault. Emmett cut her off and said that he would pull her out of school tomorrow morning and to not worry. Rosalie stormed out of her room and went into the living room. Hailey stared at her mom like she was an alien. Rosalie kept pacing around the room and finally put Hailey down and stormed upstairs.

Emmett took her out of school the next day and Rosalie started homeschooling her.

_7 years later (12 years old)_

**Hailey POV**

INFO YOU WANT TO KNOW!

_Rosalie and Emmett bought a house that is not very far from the Cullen's. Rosalie dies her hair to look older and so does Emmett. Also Nessie isn't like a cousin to Hailey there sisters. They still have the same parents but were raised as sisters._

I woke up and lazily got out of bed. I went to my mirror and saw my hair all over the place. I took a hair thing off my wrist and put my hair in a ponytail. My hair was dark brown and to my shoulders. I walked out of my room in sweat pants and a tank top. I could hear my mom cooking downstairs and I walked towards the kitchen. My mom's beautiful streamed down her back so beautifully. I could only dream of having hair like that. My mom turned around as I walked in and smiled at me. I smiled back and I saw her perfectly white and straight teeth. Every time I saw my family I realized how much I was an odd one out. My mom walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. I wished I was perfect like my mom. Well I was glad I didn't have to drink blood. I grossed me out to even think about it. My mom asked if I was hungry and I nodded my head. She told me to sit at the table and she would bring me food and I told her I would be right there and ran up to my room. I grabbed my IPod and headphones and went down to the table. I loved music with a passion. I turned on my IPod and a song came on.

I listened to my music as I waited for my mom to bring my food in. She carried in Eggs and toast and I ate some of the toast but just stared at the eggs and pushed them around. I felt depressed and didn't feel like eating. I just sat there and pushed around my food. I could hear my mom and dad talking so I turned on my music full blast. I pushed around my food and all of a sudden I felt two hands grabbed my shoulders quickly. I screamed in fear and then laughed when I saw Seth my best friend standing behind me. He looked about 17 but he was really something like 21 but he still acted like a 17 year old or maybe even younger. He was a werewolf after all. I glared at him when I stopped laughing. He asked why I wasn't eating I told him I didn't feel good because I truly didn't feel good but I wasn't sick. He looked at me sadly and I got up and walked back to my room with Seth on my heels. I walked past the mirror in my room and felt like breaking it compared to my mom. Why did I have to be so different than the rest of my family? Seth lay on my bed and I came and sat next to him and had my back leaning against the wall. Seth sat up and looked at me with confusion written all over his face. I gave him the same look back. He then asked why I was sad.

I felt sad most of the time but I was pretty good at hiding it. I said I wasn't and gave him a forced fake smile that I hoped looked believable. He raised an eyebrow and laughed. I knew it probably looked funny but at least it got him off the subject. Seth changed the subject and asked if I wanted to go to come and hangout while everybody went cliff diving this Saturday. I said sure with anger rising inside of me. It bugged me that no one let me go cliff diving. I just had to sit and watch everyone have fun. My mom and dad plus Seth were way to protective. I never really wanted to jump off the cliffs with the fear of being up high but it still bugged me that everyone got to besides me. Even Claire who was only a year older than me got to. Claire was my girl best friend. Even though she was 13 or 14 she acts like a 9 year old.

Seth interrupted my thought and said Claire wanted me to come over today. I laughed because it was almost like he read my mind. I said okay and he said he was going to take me in an hour so I told him to get out of my room so I could get ready. He said okay and left. I looked at myself and grabbed the hair thing out of my hair and brushed through it. I grabbed a straightener and made my hair straight. I had straight hair but it had a little bit of a wave to it so I straightened it. I played with my bangs trying to get them to stay to the side were I wanted them but a couple pieces kept falling in my left eye. I just left it and put on some makeup. I got on some skinny jeans and put on a white tank top and put a jacket on top. I opened my door and walked downstairs. Nessie (17 years old at least looks it) was there. Her beautiful in a side that was curled. I wished I had hair like that. I looked at Nessie's perfect face and I thought about how much Jacob loved her. With a face like that anyone would love her. And she was always nice and helpful and pretty much perfect. I wished I could be more like Nessie. Nessie smiled when she saw me and got up from her place in the couch and came over to me and hugged me. She was only 5"6" so I looked at her in the eyes. I was 5"6" also. I hugged her back and then she asked how I was. I lied and said I was great, and she smiled and bought it. I felt sadness rise in my gut. I let it overcome me. I wanted it to overcome me. Just eat me away and take me away from here. I loved my family but it was hard, hard being unperfected. They all were so beautiful inside and out. I said I had to go and grab my bag and ran upstairs. I ran into my room and locked the door. I let the tears in my eyes spill out. I made sure not to make any sound because Seth or Nessie would hear. I let all the tears run down my cheek and fall onto my pants and make little dark splotches. I forced myself to stop crying and made myself get angry. I thought of all the stuff that had ever made me angry and kept thinking about it until it took the place of the sadness. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and fixed where my makeup had smeared with my fingers. I fanned my eyes so they stopped being red and went downstairs.

I forced a smile on my face and walked downstairs. I saw that Jake was now here and wondered why everyone always decided to come over to my house all the time. Nessie was snuggled up against Jake and I turned my head and told Seth I was ready to go. He got up and grabbed his keys and I said I goodbye to Nessie and Jake and left. I walked to Seth's Brand new car my parents had just gotten him. I never understood why my parents kept buying him cars. I guess they just liked being nice? I don't know? I got into the side of the car and leaned my back against the seat. Seth got in and started the car. Seth turned and asked why I was being so quiet lately. Considering the fact I have ADHD I understood where he was coming from. I wondered why he stuck around me. I was probably annoying as hell and I didn't like a whole ton of stuff he liked. I shoved it out of my mind and just tried to accept it how it was. Seth got the idea not to ask after I started thinking and didn't answer. We pulled up to Claire's house and I hugged Seth and told him thank you and got out. I walked up to her tiny brick house. I knocked on the door and Claire burst open the door. I waved to Seth because he always made sure I got everywhere safely but Claire yanked me in. She closed the door and screamed. EEEEEE! You will not believe what happened yesterday. Claire said in her girly voice. I looked at her with wide eyes and asked what. She looked around the room and said we needed to go somewhere private. She pulled me by the arm into her room. I set my bag on her desk and she sat on her bed Indian style. I sat next to her.

Okay so you know how Quil took me cliff diving yesterday? Claire asked excitedly.

I nodded.

Well you know how all the wolfs imprint? She asked

I nodded my head again.

Well, Quil told me yesterday I was his imprint. She said looking at her hands that had all of a sudden became the most interesting thing in the world. I looked at her and asked if it was a good or bad thing. She looked up with tears in her eyes. She was always happy no matter what. I leant forward and hugged her. She started sobbing. I don't know what I'm supposed to do? She said between tears. I leant back again and looked her in the eyes. It's a good thing! Quil is always going to love you don't worry. I said the best I could. She looked at me and said thanks giving me one more hug. She said she needed to talk to Quil. I said okay and grabbed my bag. I told her she could call me if she needed anything and went outside. I couldn't walk home so I decided to walk to the beach. I drug my feet behind me as I went to the beach. I saw a Couple of the people from the pack as I called them cliff diving. I wondered if Seth was there and walked closer to the beach. I sat down and put my bag next to me. My feet in front of me and I looked at my converse.

I watched as some of the guys jumped off the cliffs. They all swam back to the beach and got into some ones jeep. They drove off and I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore. I was glad they didn't see me because I didn't feel like talking. I got back up and walked to wards the wood. I walked through the wood until a I got to were the the pack had been standing just a few moments ago. I went to the edge and looked over at the shiny black water below. I set my bag down and took off my shoes. I looked at the waved crashing into the side and took one step off and I felt my stomach go into my chest and my hair go up around me. I didn't exactally like it. I hated the feeling of falling and then I felt my legs collide with the water. My body went down farther and farther and for some reason I didn't try swimming up. I finally stopped sinking down from the force and my body slowly came up. I finally swam up and I took a breath in. I was freezing. My teeth were chattering and I saw a huge wave come towards me. I took a huge breath in and felt the wave push me under. I swam back up and took another breath right as another one hit me. The waved pushed me back and my head hit the rock cliff. I felt the stinging pain in the back of my head. I could already tell it was bleeding. I could see the blood slowly surround me. Another wave came and pushed me down. I thought in my head this was the end and I thought in my head how much I loved everyone and went to go suck in some water when warm arms wrapped around me and brought me to the top for air. I sucked the air into my starving lungs. I breathed heavily and noticed it was Seth who had saved me. He swam me back to shore and I sat up on the beach. Seth looked at me angrily.

My whole body went cold. Seth had never been angry at me. I felt my heart sink into my chest a wrotten pain in my gut some back. I felt the sadness slip back into its natural place. I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes and slowly come forward so I had tears in my eyes. Seth was yelling at me.

Why did you do that! You could have died out there! Are you stupid? What would you have done if I hadn't noticed you drowning before I jumped? The tears became too much to hold back and they poured out of my eyes. Sadness came over Seth's eyes and he went to hug me and say sorry but I pushed him away and I got up and ran. Seth ran after me but he stopped and went back to just get his car. When he wasn't looking a ran into the forest and ran deeper than I had ever been before. I ran until I couldn't tell where I even was. I fell to the ground and sat in fetal position.

I cried and cried and cried. I thought about everything that made me sad and just cried. Wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. After crying for hours the tears still came. I didn't feel sad anymore though. But I didn't feel anything at all. I didn't mad or sad or even love. I felt numb, like I couldn't feel anymore. I welcomed the numbness. Letting it wrap me in its anger and force. Letting it block everything out. Letting it keep me from feeling anything. It felt good almost not to be sad. But I wasn't happy. I didn't feel anymore that was it I just didn't feel anymore.

I sat in the same position not crying even just being numb. Scared if I moved it would stop the numbness. I could hear someone come up behind me but I didn't care. I thought that whatever happened it didn't matter anymore. I felt someone pick me up that was cold. I turned my head into their shoulder and noticed it was Jasper. Jasper was my second dad. I could feel him going at vampire speed towards my house I guessed. He stopped and opened the door. He set me down on the couch. I let my legs down and uncovered my face to see my mom and dad plus Seth walking in worriedly towards me. I got up and shoved past them. I would never do that to my parents a while ago or even this morning but thing had changed inside me.

I shoved past them and went up into my room. I closed the door and locked it. I walked past the mirror to see my mascara all under my eyes and I didn't even care. I walked to my bed and lay down. I felt my eyelids get heavy and I let myself go to sleep.

No POV

Seth had pure sadness written all over his face as Hailey shoved past him and her parents. He felt like his heart was being stabbed and ripped out of his chest. Jasper looked at the little group and felt sorry. When he had found her in the forest, he had felt sadness when he had first caught her sent and was close enough but it soon disappeared. Even when he sent calmness to her it didn't do anything. It was like she didn't have any emotion anymore, like it just bland all together into nothing. It almost felt painful though. He picked her up and carried her to her house. Rosalie and Seth ran into the room. Emmett was on their heels. Hailey uncurled from the little ball she was in and ran upstairs. Rosalie went to run after her but Emmett told her to stop. Seth was on the couch with his head in his hands. Rosalie kept yelling at him. Emmett sat next to Seth looking at nothing.

_I hoped you like it! I'll have another chapter up within the next week!_

_REVIEW!_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_Press the button below!_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_You know you want to!_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_PRESS IT!_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_VVVVVVVVVVV_


End file.
